


Just Seein'

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a paintbrush, a pot of paint, and a desperate urge to get Valentine's Day creative.  Remus?  Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Seein'

"Remus."

It was pitiful move, Remus thought, for Sirius to try and rouse him from a book-and-bed stupor with only his name as a weapon. "Hmmmm?"

"There's nothing else for it."

Well - that was mildly more interesting. "Oh?" He turned the page of his book.

"I have to paint you with hearts. All over."

Remus blinked and looked up. It was a disturbing testimony to the rigours of his youth that such a statement barely caused a flicker of concern. "You do?"

Sirius nodded, waggling the paintbrush he held in one hand. A small pot of paint was clasped in the other. "Absolutely."

"You're utterly round the twist."

"No," Sirius shrugged. "Just – you know. With the _thing_."

"Ah. The thing." Remus set his book aside. It was going to be one of those nights.

"Yes! It's –" Sirius gestured wildly, slopping paint over his hand and onto the floor. "It makes me squirm! I have these – "

"Urges?" Remus supplied.

"URGES! I want to do daft things, like sing, _sing_ , for fuck's sake, and I've this terrible, awful sodding conviction that I should dress in _pink_ and . . . "

"And hearts will help?"

"Well." Sirius eyed the paintbrush warily before setting the paint pot down on a tottering pile of books. "You'd be – fetching?"

Remus offered him a patient look. "Did you take your potion?"

Sirius chewed his lip and eyed the loose change on top of the chest-of-drawers. "Maybe."

"Sirius."

"You made it strawberry flavoured!"

"I thought you _liked_ strawberry?"

"Well not since that incident with the green grocer and the limerick about the . . . "

" _Don't_ remind me," Remus sighed.

"Well. That." Sirius pressed the paintbrush to the end of his own nose, looking mournful.

"You should drink the potion."

"Don't wanna."

Remus shrugged and reached for his book. "So go forth and burst into song at inopportune moments. I'm sure the lyrics are spectacular."

"Mostly they're just Moony Moony Moony," Sirius mumbled.

"My point exactly."

Sirius grumbled and shuffled his feet. "You shouldn't make fun of a person who's ill."

"Tell James. He founded the Order of Fucking With Padfoot, despite knowing you're the living definition of ill."

Sirius huffed. "That's not nearly the same thing!"

Remus lowered his book and eyed Sirius meaningfully. "Potion."

"M'not well."

"Hence _potion_."

" _You_ should try being allergic."

"I am. To _cats_. It's not my bloody fault you're allergic to – "

"Valentine's Day!"

"Quite." Remus turned his attention back to his book.

Sirius sighed from the depths of his soul. "If I took the potion could I paint some hearts on you anyway?"

Remus blinked. "I – what?"

"Maybe an Erumpent. I draw good Erumpents."

"You want to paint me with hearts and Erumpents."

Sirius traced his eyebrow with the brush. "Could have a stab at painting a new broomstick. I'd like a new broomstick."

Remus sighed. "If I say yes will you come to bed and stop fannying about like the great sodding lump you are?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maaybe."

"Potion."

"Hearts."

" _Potion_."

" _Hearts!_ "

Remus sighed. "Oh bugger me at Blackpool. Fair enough."

Sirius cackled and jumped on the bed. "Nutter."

" _Po -_ "

"I took it already." Sirius sat back on his haunches and grinned, arms outstretched. "I was just seein'."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Seeing what?"

"If you'd let me. I wanted a bit of that – what's that thing Evans says I'm desperate for?"

"A kick up the arse with a hobnail boot?"

" _Validation_."

"Hmmm." Remus did his best to quell any inklings of a smile.

Sirius crept forward. "You'd have let me paint hearts on your belly."

"Wanker."

"You'd have let me draw Erumpents and use your nipples as their eyes."

"Twat who's going to be celibate really fucking soon."

"You love me." Sirius paused, nose a fraction of an inch from Remus' own, looking smug.

"Right fool, I am," Remus mumbled.

"Kiss me."

"Like fuck I will."

"I taste of strawberries."

"Well la-de-dah."

"And I love you too."

Remus hmmmmmphed, but the corner of his mouth twitched. "Well then. Maybe you should bloody well kiss _me_ after that show."

"You think?"

"I think."

"Hmmm." Sirius leaned a little closer. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

"Happy Valen . . ."

Sirius – thieving bastard – stole the rest.


End file.
